


The Hookup

by Scrapmom2112



Category: Glee
Genre: Falling In Love, Fluff, Hook-Up, Humor, M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 13:50:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7687045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scrapmom2112/pseuds/Scrapmom2112
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine is in Vegas to watch his son get married when he gets sidetracked by a beautiful man at the bar.  What happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas, right?  Maybe not...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hookup

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cinnamont](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinnamont/gifts).



> The prompt I chose will be posted at the end, so I don't give away anything! I hope I did the prompt justice!

The Hookup

Blaine knew his son was spontaneous. It was one of the things he's instilled in him when he was young. Never let yourself be held back, he'd told his son. If you want something, go get it. If there is something you want to do, do it. Life is too short.

He'd learned that early on when his husband of only 3 years died in a car accident. They had adopted Bryant after they'd been married only two short years. They loved each other, but felt like they needed another person to compete their family.

Looking back, Blaine knew if they hadn't adopted, they might have ended up divorced. They loved and respected one another and felt safe and comfortable, but there was never that passion Blaine had always longed for.

Bryant was 3 when they brought him into their family and they couldn't have loved him any more had he actually been their own child. He was sweet and shy but after only a few short weeks with the Anderson family, he blossomed. He soon became an outgoing, and sometimes rambunctious child, and Blaine and Andrew couldn't have been happier.

Only 7 short months into their new and improved family, Andrew was on his way home from work when a drunk driver went left of center and hit his little Honda head on. He died at the scene and left Blaine a widower at the young age of 22. It had been tough those first few years, being a single dad. Luckily he'd been smart in college and double majored in musical theatre and education. Sure, he'd wanted to be a performer and eventually make it to Broadway, but after the accident, his priorities changed. Because of his teaching degree he was able to secure a teaching job and was on the same schedule as Bryant as he grew up.

Blaine always put Bryant first, which meant his love life has suffered. Who was he kidding? He didn't have a love life. He'd had a few one night stands thought out the years, but even those were few and far between. He'd been so focused on raising Bryant and on his own career, he'd put his love life on hold.

It was ironic really, that he'd always preached about taking any opportunity he could in life and Blaine had literally put his on hold. Not to say he hadn't led a fulfilling life. He was happy and he had dated on occasion but the thought of settling down and living with someone else was not even a blip on his radar, even after Bryant went away to college.

But now here he was, on his way to Vegas to watch his son get married.

Bryant and Sophia met their junior year in college and dated on and off until their senior year, when they both decided it was love and they didn't want to play the field anymore. They had been together officially 9 months when they graduated (which was just a week ago) and they decided to take a spur of he moment trip to Vegas.

From what Blaine knew about Sophia, she was a planner, so he was surprised when Bryant told him they were going to Vegas. Apparently love makes people do crazy things, like deciding to get married in Vegas.

Blaine knew that he should be happy that they hadn't just eloped one night while drunk. Sure, getting married was a spur of the moment decision, but at least the two lovebirds had enough forethought to call their parents and give them the chance to fly to Vegas before they took that final step.

Which is what brought Blaine to where he was, walking though the lobby of the Excalibur hotel, heading to the desk to get a room. He glanced into the bar thinking he'd come back down and have a drink after he'd dropped his luggage off, when a guy sitting at the bar caught his eye.

Wow. That was the only thought Blaine could formulate, and he could only see the guy from the back. He had perfect posture, although Blaine could tell that his shoulders were slumped a little, like he has something on his mind.

Turn around, turn around, Blaine was chanting in his mind. He'd literally stopped in his tracks when he saw the man and couldn't bring himself to move. All he could do was stare. He immediately felt a pull to this man and it scared him and excited him at the same time. He's never felt this kind of attraction to another man before and he hadn't even seen his face. Before he could overthink it, he turned and headed straight into the bar, luggage and all.

"Hi." He said, sliding onto the stool next to the gorgeous man. "I'm Blaine. Do you mind if I sit here?"

Kurt look up from his drink, startled at the sudden presence at his side and turned to tell whoever sat down that he'd like to be alone. When his blue eyes met the hazel eyes looking back at him, he froze.

Holy shit, the man was breathtaking. He looked to be about Kurt's age, with curly black hair that was tamed with just the right amount of product and eyes that you could get lost in. And Kurt did.

Blaine knew the man was something from the back but the moment their eyes met he sucked in a breath and his heart began beating quickly. He's the one, Blaine thought. The reason nobody was ever enough. He was just waiting to meet this man.

Hold up, his brain said. You haven't even talked to him yet. It was then he realized the man hadn't said anything and was just staring.

"Kurt." He muttered finally and Blaine tilted his head in confusion. Kurt shook his head to clear it and took a deep breath. "Sorry, I'm Kurt."

"Blaine." He repeated and raised his eyebrows when Kurt giggled.

"So you said." Blaine blushed and ducked his head, embarrassed at repeating himself. But God, this man had his insides tied up in knots and he'd barely spoken to him. Imagine what would happen if he allowed Kurt to touch him. Blaine flushed deeper, the red creeping down his neck as he imagined lying naked on his bed and allowing Kurt to just explore him for hours. Oh shit, he was dead.

He'd never felt this attracted to someone before, let alone seconds after meeting them. He already knew he wouldn't be letting Kurt go anytime soon.

"Sorry." Blaine said, when he'd was able to properly breathe again. "You are so gorgeous that I forgot myself for a moment." It was now Kurt's turn to blush. Kurt had heard the saying 'What happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas,' but he never completely understood that until now.

His eyes flicked down quickly to Blaine's lips just as he licked them and he felt an immediate stirring in his groin. Sure, it had been a while since he'd allowed himself a night out to release some tension, but this felt so much deeper than that, so he just went with it, which was completely out of character for him. But he was in Vegas, after all.

"Well then, why don't you get comfortable and buy us both a drink, so we can get to know each other better." Kurt said, his voice taking on a husky tone. He had no idea where this boldness was coming from, but he felt empowered by it. Blaine smiled and placed his hand over Kurt's resting on the bar and both felt a jolt run though their bodies at the touch. Their eyes widened and Blaine glanced down at their hands and back up at Kurt, who was still staring back at him in awe.

He had no idea what was happening, but he knew there was no way he was letting it go, so he called over the bartender and ordered himself a drink a Kurt a refill, never moving his hand.

"Are you staying here?" Blaine asked, surprised at his own candor.

"Yes, just for the night. You?" Kurt replied, a little breathy.

"Same. I don't have a room yet though." He said, nodding toward his luggage on the floor by his feet. Blaine's stomach dropped at the thought that he'd only have less than 24 hours in the presence of this amazing man. "Where are you from?" He asked, dreading Kurt's answer, but the need to know burning in his guy.

"New York." Kurt replied hesitantly, worried that Blaine was going to say he lived in California. But then Blaine smiled so wide, his eyes crinkled up and all Kurt could think was that he wanted to see Blaine smile like that everyday.

"Me too!" He said excitedly. "Well, just outside the city, to be exact, but close enough."

Even though they hadn't spoken more than a few words to each other, both understood the magnitude of that fact. And that was all it took. For the next hour, they sat at the bar and talked, slowly gravitating closer and closer, until they had their knees slotted together, Blaine's hand resting on Kurt's thigh, Kurt's arm flung over Blaine's shoulder.

They spoke about high school and growing up gay, surprised they both were from Ohio. They talked about their previous relationships and how nothing had seemed quite real to them before, both knowing why now. They both even shared their pasts with their spouses, Kurt getting teary eyed when Blaine told him about Andrew, and Blaine doing the same when Kurt told Blaine of the abuse he suffered at the hands of his ex-spouse.

And even though they talked about their respective kids, neither mentioned a name or the real reason they were in Vegas.

After more than an hour and a half of talking and not so subtle touching, Blaine finally leaned in and captured Kurt's lips in a gentle kiss. When he pulled back, Kurt's eyes were shining and there was a slight blush on his cheeks.

"Why don't you share my room tonight?" Kurt said quietly.

"I would love to." Blaine whispered, his warm breath ghosting over Kurt's lips before he sucked Kurt's bottom lip into his mouth.

Kurt gasped as Blaine captured his lip, opening his mouth up for Blaine to explore, and explore he did. Probably a little too much for still sitting at the bar, but neither could bring themselves to care at the moment.

After a not so subtle look from the bartender, they two men reluctantly separated. Kurt paid the bill while Blaine grabbed his luggage, reaching back for Kurt's hand automatically. Kurt smiled and slid his hand into Blaine's wondering how it could be such a perfect fit.

In the elevator, Kurt crowded Blaine into the corner, sliding his free hand around Blaine's neck and pulled him in for a kiss. He sighed when their lips met again and even though it had only been 5 minutes since their last, and technically their first, it felt like an eternity.

Once they reached Kurt's room things progressed at a frantic pace. It was as if their bodies were being pulled together. They were touching and kissing everywhere their hands and mouths could make contact. Bags were dropped and clothes were thrown, all the while, their bodies never losing touch with each other.

If either person was questioning whether it was fate that brought them together, after Blaine slid into Kurt for the first time, those thoughts evaporated in that second. Hazel eyes met blue and they just stared, bodies hearts and minds as one.

Neither slept much, too focused on touching, kissing, and exploring. At one point, they ordered room service, both famished, and fed each other fruit and bits of croissants before sharing a hot bath to wash away the fruit juices that ended up in more places than their mouths.

Finally around daybreak, they dozed off cuddled together, after more rounds of sex than either man had had in a very long time.

Kurt was not a cuddler. He liked his space and usually slept spread out in the center of the bed taking up as much room as possible. He hated anything touching him and couldn't sleep without total darkness. But as he quickly learned, all that he thought about himself was wrong.

He'd just woken up from the most amazing nights sleep he'd ever had and realized two things. First, he hadn't closed the blinds the night before so it was light in the room and he'd not noticed. And second, apparently he was a cuddler and so it seemed was Blaine. When they finally succumbed to sleep, Blaine had crowded up behind him and wrapped his arms tightly around his middle.

Kurt opened his mouth to complain but before he could he realized he was incredibly warm and he felt his body completely relax. Ok, maybe there was something to be said for cuddling, he thought as he drifted off to sleep with Blaine's warm breath ghosting over his neck.

He lay there for a moment and allowed himself to bask in the amazing comfort of being in Blaine's arms, when he realized why he'd woken up. He'd heard something. A knock. Shit. He'd forgotten his daughter was coming to get him for breakfast. He quickly slid out of bed, almost changing his mind when he heard Blaine whimper at the loss of Kurt's body.

He grabbed a pair of pajama pants that he'd laid out the previous night before he knew how his night would end up, slipped them on and opened the door just a crack.

"Dad?" Sophia said, puzzled that he not only looked like he had been sleeping, but also that he wouldn't open the door. "Why are you still sleeping? Did you forget we were meeting for breakfast?"

Kurt's eyes darted from his daughters face to Blaine still snuggled up in bed. As much as he loved his daughter and knew he should so be getting ready for breakfast with her and Bryant, who was also standing outside the door waiting, all he could think about was sliding back into bed with Blaine and sleeping for a few more hours. Then waking him up for round 4 or maybe 5. He'd lost count around daybreak.

"I'm so sorry sweetheart." He said, somewhat quietly. "I was up late in the casino and forgot to set my alarm. I think I'm just going to have to miss breakfast but can meet you for lunch if you want."

"What's going on dad?" She asked, trying to push the door open a little more, but Kurt held it firm. "You never gamble and you are an early riser, so what gives? And why won't you let us in?" He could tell she didn't believe him by her tone.

"I didn't say I was gambling. You know how much I love to people watch and Vegas is the perfect place. Plus, there are no clocks, so I had no idea how late it had gotten." He said, mentally shushing her because he didn't want her to wake Blaine. He had plans. "And I'm not letting you in because I literally just got out of bed and am barely dressed."

He thought he'd finally convinced her to at least leave when he heard rustling from the inside. He froze and glanced at his daughter to see if she'd heard, but it was for naught.

"Kuuuurt, it's too early for housekeeping. Send them away and come back to bed." Came a sleepy voice from inside the room.

Sophia's eyes widened and she looked at her dad in shock. If Kurt hadn't been so focused on his daughters reaction, he'd have seen her fiancé suddenly go pale and slack jawed.

Kurt was embarrassed at getting caught by his daughter. As he'd told Blaine many times last night, he never did this, so seeing Sophia's face when she realized he had a man inside left him reeling. It wasn't that he regretted it, no, not in the least, but seeing her reaction was like a punch in the gut.

As father and daughter stared at each other in silence, Bryant was having a mini freak out of his own. He wanted to run away and pretend the last few minutes were all just a bad dream, but then he heard the voice again, calling out to Kurt, and he knew. Oh God. This couldn't be happening.

"Dad?" Bryant croaked out, still in shock. Sophia and Kurt both turned to him in surprise, as if they both just realized he was there. Neither one saw the look of disbelief on his face until he cleared his throat and repeated himself, a little louder this time. "Dad?"

There was rustling heard inside the room and suddenly Blaine appeared at the door with just a sheet wrapped around him. "Bryant?"

Kurt felt his blood run cold as he looked back and forth between Blaine and Bryant, not believing his ears or eyes. Oh God, he'd just slept with his daughter's fiancé's dad. He looked back at Sohpia, who looked like she'd seen a ghost, and felt nauseous. Shit.

He looked over at Blaine then and his heart broke. He looked close to tears and suddenly all he could think about was holding him and never letting go.

"Okay, so this is awkward." He said finally, knowing it wouldn't do much to lessen the tension, but he had to try. He needed to make sure Blaine was alright. He needed to hold Blaine.

It was then that Blaine finally realized Kurt was standing there and he suddenly needed to be alone with him, needed to touch him, reassure him, make sure they were okay. He slid the hand not holding his sheet up Kurt's back in a soothing manner, keeping his movements small so the kids wouldn't notice.

"Kurt's right, this is awkward but we need to talk about this. So how about we all meet downstairs in an hour? We can have a late breakfast." Blaine said, his voice coming out stronger than expected.

The kids looked at each other then back at their parents and just nodded, not able to actually speak. Bryant was so happy when Kurt finally closed the door. He felt like he could breathe again.

The two kids were quiet as the made their way back to their room, three floors up. When they entered the elevator Sophia suddenly burst into giggles. Bryant looked over at her like she'd lost her mind, which only made her laugh harder.

"Bry," she spit out in between laughter. "T-they, we, Oh my God, our dads slept together!" She burst into yet another fit of laughter. He once again looked at her puzzled, then once he realized the obscurity of the situation, he began to laugh too.

The giggling couple got their share of questioning looks as they made their way back to their room. Once they finally managed to get the door open, they fell onto the bed still laughing.

Back in Blaine's room, the two parents sat on the bed horrified. Their kids, who there were here to see get married, had caught them together. Yes, Blaine was embarrassed, but he was also happier than he'd ever been. Being with Kurt had been the single most amazing night of his life. Not only was the sex amazing, because come on, have you seen how flexible Kurt is? But it was the connection they shared. It was real and a little bit scary, but oh so right. Blaine knew beyond a doubt that Kurt was the one he'd been waiting for. And it seemed Kurt felt the same.

But what now?

The silence in the room was broken by a sniffle and Blaine's heart broke. He'd finally found the one person he knew was meant for him, and of course, fate had to intervene and screw them both over. He turned toward Kurt slowly, not wanting to spook him, and pulled his knee up on the bed to he could face Kurt.

"Please don't cry." He whispered. "I know this is weird and unbelievable and quite crazy, but we'll figure something out." He looked at Kurt's tear stained face and felt his heart clinch in his chest. What if this was too much for Kurt? What if he felt too weird about being with him now. No, he'd just found Kurt and he wasn't ready to let him go already. He was prepared to beg and plead when he felt a hand on his cheek, wiping away tears that he didn't know we're falling.

"Oh Blaine." Kurt whispered.

Before Blaine knew what was happening, he launched himself at Kurt and began babbling. "Please don't leave. I've only just found you. I can't let you go yet. Please stay. Say we can work this out, please."

Though Blaine's voice was muffled by his neck, he still heard every word. Kurt held Blaine and ran his hand up and down his back in a soothing gesture. As soon as he felt Blaine relax, he pulled back, cupping his cheek once again.

"Hey, it's alright. I'm not going anywhere. I promise." Kurt said gently. Blaine looked up at Kurt then, his eyes still damp, and the younger man shuddered at the sheer amount of emotion he saw on Blaine's eyes.

"Then why were you crying?"

"Lost time." Was the his response.

"What?"

"Don't you see? Our kids have know each other for two years." Blaine tilted his head in confusion. "If they would have introduced us back then, we could have had two more years together." Blaine sucked in a breath at the implication. "We've had two years of lost time that we could have been together. That's all."

"Oh Kurt." Blaine said, dissolving in tears once again and pulling his lover in close. "We have each other now, and that's all that matters."

"I know. I just can't help wondering what we missed. How much more we could have done together. It's just, these last few years have been tough for me and with Sophia off at school, it was especially lonely. I would have given anything to have you around." Kurt said bashfully.

"We'll just have to make up for lost time then." Blaine said smiling, a twinkle in his eye.

Bryant and Sophia went downstairs an hour later and grabbed a booth in the restaurant to wait for their parents. Fifteen minutes later, Kurt and Blaine hurried up the to table, hand in hand and a little breathless.

"Sorry we're late." Blaine said, glancing at Kurt, who blushes.

Bryant looked at the two parents then at his fiancé, who was grinning.

"Oh my God." He said, dropping his forehead to the table. All he could hear was the giggles of his fiancé and the low laughs of their two dads.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the prompt I chose...  
> Never Met Futurefic. Kurt and Blaine are single fathers who hook up at their kids' wedding. Up to filler if it's nsfw or not. What I'd like is extreme embarrassment and humor at being found out - like parent and kid sneaking out of room to get ice and both are wrapped only in bed sheet and share the world's most uncomfortable elevator ride because the ice machine is on another floor. They can attempt conversation or not. Kid realizes parent is going back to the room of the new father-in-law which leads to reporting to their new spouse "oh my god our parents are doing it down the hall!" Doesn't have to be that but something like that.


End file.
